finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
1000 Words
"1000 Words" is the ballad Yuna sings from atop the Celsius at the concert on the Thunder Plains in Final Fantasy X-2. It was written by Kazushige Nojima, Noriko Matsueda, and Takahito Eguchi. The Japanese version is sung by Koda Kumi, and the English version by Jade Villalon from German pop group Sweetbox. The original Japanese version is included on the single "Real Emotion/1000 no Kotoba". A different English version was also done by Kumi, released on her single Come With Me. The Come With Me single also includes a remix titled: "1000 Words" (DJ 19 Remix). An orchestrated Japanese version is included on Koda Kumi's album Grow into One as a bonus track, alongside the original version. Japanese version (Koda Kumi) Lyrics in italics were removed from Yuna's concert. Japanese :君の言葉は :夢の優しさかな? :ウソを全部 :覆い隠してる :ズルイよね :旅立つ君に :冷めた背中見せて :聞いていたよ :ひとり戦うの? :ズルイよね :「帰ってくるから」 :追い越してゆく君の声 :意地張って :強いフリ :時を戻して :叫べば良かった? :行かないでと涙こぼしたら? :今はできる :どんなことも :言えなかった :１０００の言葉を :遙かな :君の背中におくるよ :翼に変えて :言えなかった :１０００の言葉は :傷ついた :君の背中に寄り添い :抱きしめる :夢の続きは :君を思いながら :あの日のこと :忘れたふりして :ズルイよね :「手紙を書くから」 :視線そらした君の声 :意地張って :強いフリ :時を戻して :怒れば良かった? :待てないよと肩を落としたら？ :今はできる :どんなことも :聞こえてる? :1000の言葉を :見えない :君の背中におくるよ :翼に変えて :聞こえてる? :1000の言葉を :つかれた :君の背中に寄り添い :抱きしめる :言えなかった :１０００の言葉を :Lalalala... :君の背中におくるよ :翼に変えて :聞こえてる? :1000の言葉を :Lalalala... :君の背中に寄り添い :Lalalalala.... Rōmaji :Kimi no kotoba wa :Yume no yasashisa kana? :Uso o zenbu :Oikakushiteru :Zurui yo ne :Tabidatsu kimi ni :Sameta senaka misete :Kiiteita yo :Hitori tatakau no? :Zurui yo ne :"Kaettekuru kara" :Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe :Iji hatte :Tsuyoi furi :Toki o modoshite :Sakebeba yokatta? :Ikanai de to namida koboshitara? :Ima wa dekiru :Donna koto mo :Ienakatta :Sen no kotoba o :Haruka na :Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo :Tsubasa ni kaete :Ienakatta :Sen no kotoba wa :Kizutsuita :Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi :Dakishimeru :Yume no tsuzuki wa :Kimi o omoinagara :Ano hi no koto :Wasureta furishite :Zurui yo ne :"Tegami o kaku kara" :Shisen sorashita kimi no koe :Iji hatte :Tsuyoi furi :Toki o modoshite :Okoreba yokatta? :Matenai yo to kata o otoshitara? :Ima wa dekiru :Donna koto mo :Kikoeteru? :Sen no kotoba o :Mienai :Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo :Tsubasa ni kaete :Kikoeteru? :Sen no kotoba wa :Tsukareta :Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi :Dakishimeru :Ienakatta :Sen no kotoba o :Lalalala... :Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo :Tsubasa ni kaete :Kikoeteru? :Sen no kotoba wa :Lalalala... :Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi :Lalalalala... English translation :Are those words of yours :Just a kindness of the dream? :It even conceals :All the lies :It's unfair :Giving you the cold back :To the departing you :I was listening :You're fighting alone? :It's unfair :"I'll return home" :Your voice bypasses me :I was stubborn :And acted all tough :As I turn back time :Should I have called you? :What if I shed tears asking you not to go? :I can finally do :Anything now :I couldn't say :Those 1000 words :I'll send them to :Your distant back :As wings :Those 1000 words :I couldn't say :Will lean against your :Injured back :And embrace you :The dream continues as :I think of you :Pretending to forget about :Those days :It's unfair :"I'll write you a letter" :Your voice seems to look away :I was stubborn :And acted all tough :As I turn back time :Should I have gotten upset at you? :What if I dropped my shoulders telling you I couldn't wait? :I can finally do :Anything now :Can you hear it? :Those 1000 words :I'll send them to :Your unseen back :As wings :Can you hear it? :Those 1000 words :Will lean against your :Tired back :And embrace you :Those 1000 words :I couldn't say :Lalalala... :I'll send them to your back :As wings :Can you hear it? :Those 1000 words :Lalalala... :They'll lean against your back :Lalalalala... English versions Lyrics in italics were removed from Yuna's concert, which used Jade's version. Game appearances Final Fantasy X-2 "1000 Words" has three versions on the original soundtrack: the version Yuna sings on the Thunder Plains, an instrumental piano version, called "A Wish That Spans the Ages" in the Luca sphere theater, and a longer, orchestrated version, that plays during the ending credits. During the Japanese concert FMV Yuna transforms into Lenne, and continues to perform the solo in Lenne's likeness. In the English version, Lenne appears alongside Yuna and they perform together. In the HD Remaster, the Japanese version retains its original FMV and the overseas version uses the original overseas version making it the only content in the HD Remaster to not be faithful to the International version. A dark reprise of the theme's main melody can be heard within the final boss theme, "Their Resting Place", from 0:47–0:57 and 1:55–2:05. Story The Thunder Plains concert is organized for the Gullwings to help pacify the conflicted populace whose unrest was further triggered by the disappearances of Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai, the leaders of Spira's factions. The Gullwings enlist the help of Tobli from the Moonflow to promote the concert and gather a crowd, but even as members of the Youth League and New Yevon are brought to the concert grounds tensions rise. Yuna addresses the people, telling them that even in times of conflict they need to remain united in their hearts to help the world move on. During Yuna's performance the Songstress dressphere summons Lenne's spirit, her memories of the Zanarkand she lived in, and her final moments with Shuyin as the pair was gunned down. The pyreflies from the dressphere react with the stage's sphere display to broadcast Lenne's memories to everyone in attendance. Lenne's spirit steps out of the dressphere and performs the song together with Yuna. At the song's end the thunderstorm briefly ceases, the clouds part and the sun shines down on the barren plains. The experience drains Yuna emotionally, but understanding Lenne's true feelings gives her the resolve to find Shuyin's spirit and tell him Lenne had loved him to bring a peaceful end to the Vegnagun conflict. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "1000 Words" appears as an Event Music Sequence for Final Fantasy X-2. Triggering the Extended Version causes clips from the Normal and Good Endings of Final Fantasy X-2 to appear.http://youtu.be/4McFphSfHq8?t=3m17s The International version features the original Japanese version of the song, and there is a minor change where Yuna's change to Lenne is changed to the segment presented in the International releases where she changed in a burst of light, rather than retaining the original Japanese where Yuna smoothly changed into Lenne, making the EMS look rather strange. Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection "1000 Words" is included, arranged and performed by Hiroko Kokubu. Sheet music 1000words sheet1.png|From the Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Omega. 1000words sheet2.png|From the Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Omega. Trivia * An Arcanist quest in Final Fantasy XIV is titled "A Thousand Words", as an allusion to the song. References de:1000 Words es:1000 Words fr:1000 Words Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Event themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call